


Day Five: Master

by PixieFrosch



Series: Stingue Week 2015 [4]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Concerned Rogue, Guild Master, M/M, Stingue Week 2015, Tired Sting, canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 09:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5244005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieFrosch/pseuds/PixieFrosch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rogue notices a change in Sting when he becomes guild master.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Five: Master

**Author's Note:**

> On time!! Yay! So this is my little Stingue drabble for day five, I feel like I'm actually doing really well because I never really write this often but I'm getting into it now I think. So... Hope you enjoy it :)

Rogue Cheney was actually (despite what other people may have thought) an extremely observant individual, especially when it came to things that interested him. He liked to watch the soft running of the river from the bridge at the edge of town; the way Yukino would always smile at Minerva when the taller wizard helped her up off the floor after a particularly challenging sparring match (for Yukino, not Minerva); the warm rays of the early morning sun as it rose over the mountains.

He especially liked to watch Frosch. Frosch playing with Lector; Frosch being scolded by Lector; Frosch chasing after frogs and then complaining when her costume got wet; Frosch eating ice cream… the list went on and on.

But the thing he really liked to watch, the thing he truly, honestly loved to watch more than anything in the world, was Sting. Rogue could happily waste hours following the White Dragon Slayer’s movements with his eyes, no matter whether Sting was in the process of something as enjoyable as taking his clothes off (and Rogue always made of point of sticking around for that) or doing something as mundane and boring as sitting at the bar and drinking while he flipped through documents.

Rogue estimated that least half the time he spent around Sting was spent watching him (at least, when they weren’t in the middle of a fight). And that was how, when Sting first took over as guild master, Rogue gradually began to notice the shadows around his eyes and the tense set of his shoulders, which always seemed to be present.

Rogue watched as, day after day, as Sting would leave for the guild earlier and earlier, only to come home later each time. He stopped going on jobs altogether and gradually spent less and less time playing with Lector, who now spent the majority of the day with a sad little crease between his eyebrows, pining after the company of his best friend.

Sting seemed to grow more and more frustrated with each passing day, a situation which was not helped by the rise in council warnings sent out due to the damage caused by Sabertooth’s members (but mainly by Orga and Dobengal) on jobs.

Most of the other members didn’t notice the change in Sting’s behaviour; after all, Jiemma had spent most of his time in his day in the Master’s office, why would Sting be any different? Rogue just watched, helplessly, as Sting started to push himself further and further away from his comrades, his _friends,_ and began to close himself off entirely. It was like Rogue alone could see the burden weighing down on Sting’s shoulders, the stress lining his face.

Being a guild master was a much harder job than it looked, much harder than anyone who knew that could imagine it to be, and the more time that passed, the more worried Rogue grew about Sting; not only for his physical health, but for his mental health too.

Which is why, on the seventh of August, exactly one month after Sting first became guild master, when Rogue walked into his office, leaned over, brushed his lips gently against Sting’s, pushed him out of the door, sat down in his chair and started doing his paperwork, Sting just left the room quietly. He was too exhausted not to.

They took on the task together after that.


End file.
